


brothers

by Firestorm0108



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: this takes place during season 2 of Lucifer. in this the spirit of vengeance was Lucifer's brother who stood with him against god and took a blast meant for Lucifer which sent him into the pits of hellfire where he burnt for millennia now hes back and wants to have a chat with is brother and deal out justice





	1. embers

Chloe and Lucifer found themselves at a new crime scene, it was 6:00 am as Lucifer arrived looking at the bodies, there were 8 bodies all in various degrees of burns except one which had been impaled by a parking meter which had been uprooted from the sidewalk and was now through his chest and into the building behind him. “Ouch” Lucifer said looking at the carnage around him as he went to grab the parking meter as Chloe turned to him “ah..no” she said walking towards him “no touching the parking meter” she said as Lucifer pulls out some change and puts it in the top as he looks at her “what it needed topping up” he said as Chloe scowled at him and he put his hands up in surrender and walked to stand next to her. “So what do we know” Lucifer asked as he was careful not to step on any roasted bodies. “We've identified all but two” she said pointing two the two most burnt bodies whose faces had caved in and were partly just ash. “Those two” she said now gesturing first t parking meter guy then a guy who was slumped up against the wall who only had half a face burnt so you could still figure out what he was “are major drug dealers in this area, real high rollers” she said “and the others seem to be their lieutenants” she finished as she closed the file. “They were all armed to the teeth” Chloe said motioning to multiple rifles, shotguns and pistols that seemed to be melted or broken across the alleyway. “Didn't seemed to help them” Lucifer said as he picked up what seemed to be pistol but melted beyond recognition “maybe i should have a gun” Lucifer said as he threw the melted junk metal to the side as Chloe said “no” without the slightest hesitation as Lucifer shrugged “we’ll discuss it later” he said. “So some criminals got killed?” he asked “why are we here again?” he questioned. “Because there dead and it's our job to figure out why” Chloe said realising she had to say this most times anyone with a criminal record was killed. “Ella already took samples let's see what she's got” Chloe said as Lucifer was walking back to the parking meter as she yelled “Lucifer i swear if you put more change in there” as she said it Lucifer stopped and sighed “fine” he said as he walked to his car “as you wish detective” he added before stopping and taking one last look at the scene bugged by some level of familiarity before getting in his car and driving off.

As a dodge charger pulled up outside the precinct a man in a leather jacket with a white stripe got out and looked at the building ‘you sure this is the place?’ he asked himself as a different voice replied ‘if you could sense the power you wouldn't need to ask’ it replied as the man shrugged and walked into the police precinct .

“For the last time Lucifer you can't have a gun!” Chloe yelled as she and Lucifer walked into Ella’s lab with Dan following behind them eating yogurt. “Why not? You gave le douche a gun why not me, at the mention of his nickname Dan looked up “hey leave me out of this” he said as Chloe looked at him with a look that said ‘thanks for the help’ as Dan suddenly became much more interested in his yogurt again. As Lucifer turned to Dan “can i have your gun?” he asked as Dan looked at him like he was crazy “uh...no you cannot have my gun” Dan replied as Lucifer just looked between Dan and Chloe “you two are very stingy with your guns” he said looking between them “fine i'll just go and ask the captain” Lucifer decided as he went to walk out as Ella spoke up “so no one wants to hear what i have to say” as they all turned to her “ok so” she started “whatever excelerant was use was some weird stuff” she said motioning to a sample on the table “and by that i mean there's no trace at all which isn't weird since some excelerants do that but what's weird is this” she said as she turned and picked up a different sample and placing it on the table. “That's still embering” Dan said as the sample was still burning in small places as Lucifer looked at it “it can't be” he said picking it up and examining it “what is it Lucifer” Chloe asked as a voice behind them said “hey, Lucifer” causing them all to turn around as Lucifer placed the sample down and walked to him “i'm sorry do we know each other mr…” the man smiled, he was wearing leather driving gloves and leather jacket and dark blue jeans “Reyes” the man replied “Robbie Reyes”.


	2. wings

“Ok then mr Reyes” Lucifer said “do we know each other” he asked again “i don't believe we've slept together but i could be wrong” he shrugged as Robbie chuckle “nah man nothing like that” he said “we’ve never actually met before but you've met my friend” Robbie stated as Lucifer nods understanding. “So a disgruntled customer” he said turning to Chloe and winking as he turned back and Robbie punched him in the face sending him flying 12 feet across the room as Chloe drew her gun pointing it as his chest,Dan following her lead, as Lucifer gestured to her with on hand as the other wiped blood from the side of his mouth as he stood “you’d just be wasting bullets detective” he said as he walked back up to Robbie “i don't recognize you?” he asked as Robbie shrugged “long story but you have met my friend before” he said as his eyes ignited burning orange as Lucifer stumbled back “that's...that's not possible” he muttered “he’s….your...” he said as Robbie simply smiled “dead? no,well,only on the inside” he replied as Lucifer tackled him onto a hug whispering “how? How did you survive” Lucifer asked pulling away “now that is a long story” Robbie replied coldly “i'll drop by the club later” he said before glancing at Chloe “it's a pleasure to meet you” he said nodding as she still had her gun in her hand as he smiled motioning to the gun “no need for that this is family business and as the man said, you’d only waste bullets” he said as he walked back up the steps to exit the building “wait right there” Chloe said pointing the gun dead at his as he laughed “shoot me” he said as he kept walking as Dan went to tackle him and Robbie simply sidestepped and grabbed Dan’s jacket launching him back towards Chloe as she dived to the side to avoid being hit as the man was no longer there . 

“Who was that Lucifer?” Chloe asked, helping Dan up, as Lucifer turned to look at her still stunned “that...that was my brother” he said still in shock. 

“What do you mean he was your brother?” Dan asked, brushing himself off “you said you’d never seen the guy before” as Lucifer straightened up his suit “yes well he seems to of changed quite a bit” he said before smiling at them in a smiled Chloe knew all too well to be covering fear. “Now if you’d excuse me apparently i have some family matters to attend to” as said as he walked up the stairs towards the exit panicking on the inside. 

As Lucifer walked into his penthouse as Amenadiel was sitting on his sofa with a drink in his hand as Lucifer pointed at the glass and walked over to his liquor “you have the right idea for once brother” he said pulling the vodka from the shelf and removing the lid and downing half the bottle as Amenadiel looked at his brother shocked “what is it brother?” he asked “you looked like you've seen a ghost” as Lucifer looks at his brother and scoffs “that's most definitely what happened brother” he replied as he looked at Amenadiel “do you remember Dageron?” he asked as Amenadiel nodded “of course he was your second in command during your revolt in heaven” Amenadiel said as Lucifer nodded finishing the bottle and placing it next to him “i saw him, today, at the precinct” he said as Amenadiel looked at him confused “he died? God himself struck him down” he said standing as Lucifer nodded “i know, that blast was meant for me” he said as Amenadiel looked at him “then how?” Amenadiel started as Lucifer interrupted “how did he get hit? He jumped in front of me and took the damage” Amenadiel was stunned “are you sure he was real?” he asked as Lucifer motioned to the bruise on his chin “fairly” he said as the elevator door opened as Robbied walked out looking at Amenadiel “oh brother i am most definitely real” he said “and not as dead as was reported” he said as he walked over and looked at Lucifers drinks collection “huh i guess money does buy happiness” Robbie said as he picked up some whisky and pulled off the lid and started drinking. “But brother how?” Amenadiel started as Robbie raised his hand still drinking as he finished the bottle and placed it on the counter “now despite what i said i'm not really your brother, it's kinda a two minds one body type thing” Robbie said “i'm fully human but he's angle” he finished as his eyes ignited orange again “hello brothers” he said, his voice seemed echoed as he spoke as Lucifer looked at him “Dageron?” he asked as the thing now in control of Robbie’s body nodded “sorry i don't look to good” he said looking down at himself “getting hit by dad really isn't good for you” he said as his wings expanded but instead of feathers like Lucifer’s and Amenadiel’s they were bone held together by hellfire that seemed to dance around his wings giving him a whole new aura of anger as he retracted them again.


	3. Chapter 3

“Your dead” Amenadiel stated in shock as Dageron shrugged “dads much better at creation then destruction” he replied as he walked back towards the elevator “wait, brother, where are you going” Lucifer asked as the orange glow died in Robbies eyes “he just wanted you to known he was in town” Robbie said in the voice which was his own again. “We’ve got some business here so we’ll see each other again i have no doubt” he said turning on the balls of his feet as he got in the elevator “and i've got somewhere to be” he added as the door closed leaving them stunned as Amenadiel stood looking dead at Lucifer, “this isn't good” he said as Lucifer looked at him “your right it's not good it's amazing, the only sibling that didn't aspire to kill me is alive” Lucifer said finishing his drink “i should be throwing a bloody party” he exclaimed “in fact that might be exactly what i do” he said as he went towards the elevator himself “and tell me Lucie what might our brother do when he finds out our mother, the woman who suggested the attack which supposedly cost him his life, is walking around in a human body?” Amenadiel asked as Lucifer stopped in his tracks “ah” he said as he looked back at his brother “we’re going to need to keep them apart for the time being” he said as Amenadiel nodded “no kidding” he said as Lucifer nodded “you keep mum busy” Lucifer said as he looked at his watch “i have an appointment to go to” he said as the elevator doors closed leaving Amenadiel worried about both his brothers and his mother”.

Lucifer walked into Lynda’s office quickly which meant something was wrong. “Hello doctor” he said as he sat down and Lynda nodded “hello Lucifer and what as happen?” she asked as he looked at her “well my brothers in town” he said as she looked at him “right that's a point i wanted to address with you” she said picking up her clipboard “how many siblings do you have?” she asked as Lucifer thought “well close relations only about 6 or 7” he said “but there are hundreds of thousands of Angels” he added as Lynda looked at him “so how does that work?” she asked as he adjusted his position on the sofa “well when my mother and father created ‘all this’” he said motioning everywhere “the original Angels were made” he said motioning to himself “like yours truly” as he shrugged “we are Archangels” he said as she made a couple notes on her board “we are far stronger and have more power” he explained “but when god made heaven he realised that it was gonna get very full very quickly” he said “so he made lesser Angels stronger than your average humans, immortal, have wings the usual just much weaker than me and the quote ‘original’ Angels” he said as Lynda furrowed her brows “how strong are you guys, all out?” she asked as he laughed “well..” he said shrugging “we have to limit ourselves because of how fragile this reality is but in heaven, and hell, we could deliver blows that make nuclear blast look like last ember of a fire” he said as Lynda looked at him stunned “so back to ‘fragile’” she asked as Lucifer shrugged “this creation of my father's wasn't made to hold being as powerful as me and the other Archangels so if we don't filter our power we could rip holes in this little thing called reality” he said as Lynda looked at him “and this brother, the new one, he's also and Archangel?” she asked as he nodded “and much stronger than i gave him credit for” he said as Lynda looked at him “what does that mean?” she asked as Lucifer shrugged “because this specific brother took a full powered hit from god and is still breathing” he replied as Lynda went pale “oh...that's...scary” she said as Lucifer scoffed “don't worry he's probably not going to kill anyone” he said as Lynda looked at him “if he's as powerful as you said i want more than probably” she said as he shrugged “don't worry i'll keep you safe my doctor you have my word” he said as she nodded “and you can do that?” she asked as he nodded “i'm stronger than him doctor don't worry” he said smiling.


End file.
